warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Feathermoon
Welcome to Feathermoon's Talk page or, Feathermoon's Medicine storage. It is requested by Feathermoon that her den not be abused because some of the paitents get hurt easily and some herbs are rare. Thanks, FeatherMew? 04:52, August 2, 2011 (UTC)Feathermoon ---- Archives: Archive 1 Messages: Feather!!!! :D [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 300 edits!]] 05:53, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Chat? [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 300 edits!]] 05:53, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Awww... okayz. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 300 edits!]] 05:55, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure! 16:08, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I saw your message on my talk page, and I felt I should reply. Your cat, Sasha, she looks really cute! ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 16:17, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Oh haha, I have mean names for my cats too. My one cat, who's frighteningly obese, I call fatso, the other one is really moody, so she's called grumpy. :) ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 02:46, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Feather! Chat! Now! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 06:53, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Feather, I also saw you tell someone to change their WW avatar. :b Besides, didn't WW say the blanks weren't to be put on any other site? [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 300 edits!]] There were lots of spelling mistakes in that P:I contest announcement, Feather. Can I fix it up for you? [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 08:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) No thanks ^^ I make bad kitties (Tabbies, torties) Or maybe I should enter...... ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 13:46, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Chat If you're on get on chat. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 02:11, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Can't, sorry. :( Going to bed in one minute. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 05:14, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I was writing Forest's email under the covers. Now I am literally going to bed because the bite is killing me and it's 12:49 in the morning here. NightfernOver 4600 Edits, Suckers! 05:49, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Ta ta. :) NightfernOver 4600 Edits, Suckers! 05:55, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Okayz [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']] 06:11, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Lol thanks Lol thanks hehe :P --StaraptorEmpoleonŁǿǿҟӭȓ is the best! ♥ 06:24, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Rogue's Legacy Charart Contest There's three-four chapters of Rogue's Legacy to go, and to celebrate, I want to hold a charart contest. I would have the entrants do a charart of either Blazeheart, Eagle, Sun or Tiger. The winners would get to be a character in the next story in the series, Warrior's Freedom. Can I do it, Feather? You, someone else and I could judge! [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' '''00:14, August 8, 2011 (UTC) That's exactly what I was thinking. XD [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...]] 03:12, August 8, 2011 (UTC)' Yes, oh mighty deputy. XD [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...]] 03:14, August 8, 2011 (UTC)' Edits? Feather! I was wondering how you manage to get so many edits so quickly. How? I'm struggling to even get 500, and you're at like 1,100. Please give me some editing advice! LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 13:08, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh well. I'm (kinda) nearly at 500. Soo, Chat? LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 17:20, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I really, really would! But I can't. When I get onto chat, the users' icons don't appear, the conversation among the users won't appear, and what ''I'm writing won't appear. So you see, I can't get on chat whilest I'm on this computer. Sorry :( ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 18:12, August 8, 2011 (UTC) No, as long as I'm on this computer, I can't go on chat :( But when I do get the chance of snatching a different computer and logging on, I will send you a message :) Have you read my latest release yet? ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 19:12, August 8, 2011 (UTC) How do you make a category page/ I have no clue! I would have asked nighteh, but she never answers my questions anymore :( So now I'm asking you. Can you tell me in the simplest way possible? ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 22:39, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Blinks* What? Gah! I really still need to be an apprentice! I still didn't learn how to make a category page! >_< ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 22:56, August 8, 2011 (UTC) That was easy, wasn't it? ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 23:05, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I think you already are XD I will son enough, I'm just really caught up with my new story. All sorts of drama, tension, and that other stuff! ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 23:44, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, can't. :( The Mourning Color RIP, my dear Flashy 03:55, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Busted, Feather. XDD [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' 05:52, August 9, 2011 (UTC)' Well, more Silver. Didn't you see Nighty's comment at the bottom of your talk page? XD 06:30, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ? [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' 06:56, August 9, 2011 (UTC)' Feather, you need to change your goal. You've passed 1,200 edits! LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 06:57, August 9, 2011 (UTC) lol! So, Chat? LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 06:59, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I thought I wasn't... [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' 07:25, August 9, 2011 (UTC)' Whyz? I'd make a horrible mentor. 10:12, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Rollbacker Hi Feather! Congratulations on becoming a Rollbacker! (Sorry, I'm just bored and feel like posting this) ShadewingMischief Managed... 16:48, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Feather, chat? LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 17:24, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I might leave soon though. 02:55, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Feather! I'm so sorry I didn't answer on chat! I was doing something! Come back on chat! 07:24, August 11, 2011 (UTC) You're showing up on chat! [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' '''07:29, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay... [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...]] 07:32, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Aren't we already? ;) 02:46, August 12, 2011 (UTC) If you're on now, yeah... XD Sorry about before, I was using the school ccomputers and they stuffed up chat. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' '''05:46, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure! 14:25, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes I can chat on the chat. :D Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 22:40, August 12, 2011 (UTC) YES. ;P Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 02:32, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure! 07:35, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Me can not get on chat. :( Can you use your email so I can chat with you? 09:10, August 13, 2011 (UTC) In 10 min. Chatting on another wiki and It won't let me open 2 windows. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 19:16, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Chat I;m on. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 19:20, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ? Okay... chat, then. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...]] 22:43, August 13, 2011 (UTC)' I'm on the evil computer. The one that doesn't let me go on chat D8 I REALLY want to!!!!!!! ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 03:43, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure! The other kits are a golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a white she-cat with gray dappled patches, and the last is a black tom with silver stripes. 11:45, August 14, 2011 (UTC) OMG! It's sooooooooo cute! Thanks! :D Chat? 03:20, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm on now! XD [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...]] 06:10, August 15, 2011 (UTC)' YES. NOW. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 16:11, August 16, 2011 (UTC) No, I'm on, but make it quick woman. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 03:54, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I was cominng to ask the same! See you there! LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 07:07, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm on the computer D8 ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 17:47, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I seriously don't know DX Can I add myself to the 'Senior Warriors' part of Project: Imagine? ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 17:55, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Check My Chararts. The last gallery is my approved charart gallery. I'm sure you'll count up 7 :) ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 18:29, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Complaint This is going to Moon and Cardinal: I'm going to say its not becoming any less boring for me, but thank you for your concerns. See how new templates have caused a fight? No, thank you, not until birthday girl has approved. Right now, sadly, most users we get leave quickly, like SpazzyFox or Silverstripes. I honestly can't think of another project right now. ;( I HAVE been thinking of re-designing the main page and theme and if I get enough support I shall send a request to Wikia. As for featured stories, I NEED HELP. I won't be removing any projects. NO WAY. Thanks for using the forms, Moon, BUT I HAD TO RE-NAME THEM AND FIX THE ERRORS. ;P Thanks for helping. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 03:59, August 18, 2011 (UTC) No. You goofed up and the first * you put showed up as a bullet instead of what you intended it to show up as. I HATE it when that happens. 07:19, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Chat? LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 07:22, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm on my sis' computer ^^ I'm off to go to chat ^^ ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 03:02, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Charart Blanks Suggestion Hey Feather! Millie and Myself were on chat earlier, and had a thought whilst on the topic of chararts. Wouldn't it be good for P:I to have a healer and a prey hunter blank? So I went to Wildpath's dA account, and found these linearts which I hought would be suitable. All I have done is remove the watermark and fill in those spots where the pelt clour escapes from the lineart. I hope you will think about our suggestion, and it is you and Skye's decision whether or not you use them. Thanks. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 08:41, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Prey Hunter2.png|Prey Hunter? Prey Hunter.png|Prey Hunter? Healer.png|Healer? Re: Do what you please Feather. I'm not really up for anything atm, so, I'll leave the decision making to you. Do whatever it is your heart desires. 15:40, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Someone edited it at the same time as me... AGAIN. X( [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 01:32, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Dunno. Check your talk page history. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 01:39, August 20, 2011 (UTC) That's really weird! [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 01:58, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure. So it's working again? o.o [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 03:56, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes >=/ ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 14:01, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Still here! XD [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 06:36, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Mine did that too! D: [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie''']] 08:25, August 23, 2011 (UTC)